


Fragments

by HOwLinGaTthEmOoN21



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOwLinGaTthEmOoN21/pseuds/HOwLinGaTthEmOoN21
Summary: My take on King's origin story, with how he met Eda added in as well.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I wrote this. I just wanted angst tbh. This is also on my wattpad account nanininni235 if y'all want to read it there. Yes, I said y'all, get over it people. I don't have a scheduled update time so idk when I'll post the next chapter. Rest assured however, I won't wait until like 20 years to post. It'll probably be up here later on in the week.

After the whole bootcamp mishap, King was dead tired. He yawned, stretched, grabbed his stuffed bunny and headed to bed. Luz was still ranting to her friends on how she did ice magic. King was happy for her really, but he just wished she would stop talking and scratch his tummy! His wish was granted, for when he snuggled up to Luz she immediately ran her hand through his fur.  
The black furred demon sighed in content and closed his eyes. He opened them a few moments later when he felt Luz's hand disappear. King jumped up when he realized he wasn't in Luz's sleep cocoon but instead, a black abyss. The king of demons looked around frantically. He _hated_ the dark.  
Finally, King spotted a bright light not too far from him. He rushed towards it, as the feeling he was being watched surged through him. The demon heard loud thumping footsteps behind him, which worsened his fear. He was so close to the light he could taste it. King thought he saw someone in the light, but be for he could find out he was grabbed by his back paw.

"Hey let go of me!" King exclaimed, feeling annoyed. "Don't you know who I am? I'm the king of _ **demons**_ you fool! Unhand me right now!"

The thing holding him did not let go, nor acknowledge what King had told it. Instead it flung him against a wall. King groaned and got up, but regretted ever opening his eyes. There was a village full of all kinds of demons burning. The fire was a blood red, and smoke was everywhere.  
King coughed and covered his eyes to block off the smoke. His ears perked up as he heard a familiar voice. It sounded so distant, yet calming? But the voice had fear in it. No, that wasn't right!  
That voice should never have fear in it. Momma should always be happy and smiling! Wait, _Momma_!? King ran as fast as he could to the voice. The voice was getting farther and farther away the faster King ran.

"Momma!" He exclaimed, his voice sounding smaller than it should. "Momma where are you?"

"She's not around anymore, youngling."

King forced himself to a stop. He knew that voice too. The demon just couldn't remember where.

"Oh you will remember," The voice said, sounding low and eerie. "In all due time of course."

"W-w-who are you?" King asked, looking around to find the voice.

"Search your memories," The voice chuckled darkly. "You know who I am."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" King snarled, his fur rising on the back of his neck. "Where's Luz and Eda?"

The voice laughed loudly, the sound seeming to come from all around the smoke. King curled into himself as the voice continued laughing.

"Oh my dear sweet child," The voice giggled but then composed itself. "I remember her. Eda, Eda, Eda, what a card she was!"

"What do you want!?" King asked, beyond angry at this point.

" _I want you to remember what she's done_."

The voice sounded angry there, and it scared King half to death. Suddenly the demon heard the sound of crows coming closer and closer. They weren't ordinary crows, though. These were demon hunter minions. They got the most powerful and strongest demons.  
King whimpered and began running again. The smoke had cleared and there was only fire. Fire and crows, King's worst enemy at the moment. King tripped and looked back at the crow. It came closer and closer and King closed his eyes and swatted at it with his claws.  
King clawed and clawed at it until it was yelling in pain. Wait, these crows don't yell. Especially not his name either. King opened his eyes quickly and jumped up, ready to attack whatever it was calling him.

"OUCH!!! King!?"

King knew that voice, and immediately realized what he had done.

"Luz?"


	2. Nightmares

King jumped away from Luz once he saw the scratch on her cheek. He gulped, feeling terrible for what he had done. 

"L-Luz! I-I didn't-"

"Hey relax buddy," Liz spoke in a calming tone. "It's alright, you're awake now."

"You mean I had a nightmare?" King asked, his voice still trembling. 

"Yeah," Luz replied with a smile. "Everyone has them at some point. I know they're scary, but they're just dreams, ok?" 

"Have you ever had nightmares?" King asked, feeling small as he curled up into Fransioa. 

Luz's smile faded a little but immediately brightened back up.

"Yeah, but they were mostly just about fantasy monsters and knights and stuff," Luz answered, her voice a little shakey. King gave her a look "Hey it's no biggie, honest. So what were you dreaming about anyways?"

King frowned and looked down. He couldn't remember all that much. Except for the fire, a voice, too many voices at that and-darkness. The feeling of fear. The crows as they towered over him and then-

"King, relax!" Luz exclaimed, noting the way the little demon's breath was becoming faster. "Hey, it was just a dream ok? You're safe now, I got you."

King realized that Luz had brought him into her lap and was petting his fur. It felt nice he was almost lulled back to sleep. However, the thought of going back to those crows kept him up. The black fur covered demon felt bad and sniffled.

"I'm sorry Luz," He whimpered, not daring to look up. "I didn't mean to scratch your face. That must've hurt."

"Aw don't worry little man," Luz giggled as she reached for a bandage. "Even though you're powerful demon king, nothing can stop the power of the band-aid!"

She made a goofy sound as she put the band-aid over her cheek. King huffed, feeling a bit better. Still, a puny piece of sticky paper was more powerful than him? That was not cool. Luz giggled again and placed King beside her as she laid down.

"Let's get to bed buddy," Luz yawned as she rest her hand on King's back. "It's late and I can't wait to learn more magic tomorrow!"

King smiled and snuggled closer to his friend. The demon knew that Luz had potential, and it was only a matter of time before she found it. Before King fell asleep, he had a feeling he was being watched.


	3. Village

King woke up feeling groggy and hungry. He looked around and saw that Luz was not there. The feline demon yawned and stretched his tiny limbs. He walked into the kitchen and began to raid the pantry. The furry demon tried not to think about last night, but the feeling of terror was still lingering. 

"I-I'm sure that dream meant nothing..." King tried to soothe himself.

"Oh but King my dear, it means everything."

King turned around so fast he almost got whiplash. He frantically looked around for the owner of that voice, but found no one.

"Where are you?" King asked, puffing out his chest. "Show yourself coward or I'll sick my minions on you!"

The voice just laughed and make a tsking sound. King felt angry and demanded to know who the voice was.  


"You'll know soon enough my child," The voice crooned softly. "Though, if you want to learn more then you must travel to the lost village of Goldborough."

King's ears perked up at the familiar name. He knew it somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. It did intrigue him about the gold though.

"Oh yes," The voice said with a chuckle. "This village did have an abundance of gold before. In fact that was their way of life. They had gold houses, gold food, and even gold waters. The demons living there lived a happy life."

"Wow, so it was a demon village?"

"Yes, it was a demon village."

King couldn't believe his ears as he learned about this demon village full of gold. He couldn't wait to tell Eda about it! The voice laughed again but it sent chills down King's spine. He didn't really like this voice.

"The journey to Goldsborough is a long one," The voice spoke. "I suggest you take Eda with you. Oh, and I guess the human child can come along as well. She might think of it as a quest or something, that silly fool."

"Hey don't mock my boo-boo buddy!" King exclaimed, defending his friend.

The voice just laughed and sounded as if it wiped a tear from its eye. King snarled at the wall, since he didn't know where the voice was coming from. The voice stopped laughing and sighed.

"Oh, you're quite a wonder aren't you little buddy?" The voice asked with a laugh. "So you're really the king of demons then?"

"Yes, yes I am!" King shouted angrily. "Now I demand you leave at once you weird voice!"

"Well don't you want to know how to get to Goldsborough?" The voice asked, feigning hurt.

King put a paw to his chin. He did want to know, so badly in fact. However, he was beginning to think this voice had ulterior motives. No one would just freely give out directions to a village made of gold!

"But I'm not just anyone," The voice said with hint of amusement. "I'm someone very close to you. Now, I want you to close your eyes and I'll give you the directions."

King grumbled but did as he was told. The moment he closed his eyes he was met with visions of streets of gold. When he opened his eyes he knew exactly how to get there, and was itching to be on the road. King jumped up in excitement as he searched for Eda and Luz. As he did so, he didn't realize that the voice had disappeared.


End file.
